xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (born Glenn Quagglechek) is the sex-crazed, perverted neighbor of the Griffins. Quagmire is a former ensign of the U.S. Navy, where he met Peter Griffin. In "Meet the Quagmires", it is established that he already knew Peter and his future wife Lois. He currently works as an airline pilot. Quagmire is roughly 5'8" tall in "Blind Ambition" and 61 years old according to his driver's license in "FOX-y Lady", although he recounts a youthful sexual encounter with Tracey Bellings set in 1986 in "A Fistful of Meg". He explains that he makes himself look younger by consuming carrots. Glenn currently resides at 29 Spooner Street,Quahog, Rhode Island. Origin The name Quagmire was chosen by a college acquaintance of MacFarlane's;2 the word quagmire refers to both a soft soil that yields easily (such as quicksand), and a situation that is difficult to get out of. The title of the episode "Quagmire's Quagmire" plays on the second meaning. MacFarlane came up with Quagmire's voice after listening to fast-talking radio jockeys from the 1950s era, describing the character as a "50s radio guy on coke." The "giggity" phrase was inspired by Steve Marmel's Jerry Lewis Impression.4 Quagmire's home follows the same retro theme, decked out in a style reminiscent of the swinging party set of the 1950s and 1960s; nearly every part of the house has a discreetly hidden bed. History Sometime in his past, Quagmire formed a relationship with Cheryl Tiegs, whom he loved. Unfortunately, he lost her, and has since tried to fill the hole she left by having sex with women. He has pictures of Lois in his house, including on the inside of his closet door in "Emission Impossible". He was once arrested for peeping on Lois in the girls' bathroom in "Blind Ambition". He was also briefly married to a maniac named Joan. She died after clutching onto Death's arm. Quagmire is currently a widower, although this is little hindrance to Quagmire, who delights in having intercourse with more girls without having to worry about cheating. In "420", Quagmire gets a new pet cat named James. Tragically, when Quagmire went to Vermont to buy a present for James, Peter, Joe, Cleveland, and Brian, go over to Quagmire's to shave James as a prank, which backfired when Peter accidentally stabs James. Peter reveals this when Quagmire offers a reward for knowing where James is simply to take the reward. In his spare time, he is a voracious reader, and participates regularly in local Book Club meetings. Quagmire's house is much in style with the 1950s-1960s. As his stated age is 61, he would have been a young adult during the time and it would have likely made a great influence on his lifestyle. He has a sister named Brenda who was physically abused by her deceased boyfriend Jeffery Fecalman and a deaf brother named Gary. He also has a son in Madrid, Spain who greatly resembles Quagmire, but with a snappy mustache and a ponytail, as seen in "Peter's Got Woods", despite claiming never to have had sex with a Spanish woman in "Brian in Love". However, it is possible he does not know the difference, as he was with Tricia Takanawa when he made the claim. He also seems to have several illegitimate children in Quahog, some of whom go to Martin Mull Elementary School, as seen in "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing". Of all his possible children, the only one with whom he has attempted to develop a relationship with and take care of is Anna Lee Quagmire, who is dropped off at his doorstep in "Quagmire's Baby". He ends up giving her to adoption to give her a better life than he could ever provide. Even though Quagmire was the first person Cleveland informed about his own spin-off. After Cleveland moved away, Quagmire has shown nothing but envy toward Cleveland, to the point of convincing himself that he was getting a spin-off and after delivering Loretta's deceased body, calling Cleveland "Joey". This envy has not ceased, as in the first season finale of The Cleveland Show, he and Peter attend Cleveland's parents' wedding, and Quagmire asks Peter if he can have his own show, but Peter says he can't because he's a rapist. Harem This is a list of Girls Quagmire has been with. # Assablanca Porn Star # Bonnie Swanson # Jillian Russell-Wilcox # Joan Quagmire # Kimi # Lois Griffin # Lois Quagmire # Loretta Brown # Marge Simpson # Meg Griffin #Donna Tubbs-Brown #Roberta Tubbs #Lauren Conrad #Puerto Rican Girl #Quagmire's Kids Mom Perverted Moments * In Blind Ambition where Lois goes to the bathroom at the bowling alley and he’s on the ceiling waiting for her to use the toilet. * When Brian Griffin , begins dating reality TV star Lauren Conrad (of “The Hills” fame) in the episode “We Love You, Conrad”, she joins the Griffins for dinner to meet her new boyfriend’s (dog friends) family.After Brian comments that he and Lauren had enjoyed their trip to an art museum that day, she corrects him on his Monet/Manet error before commenting that her chair is hurting her back and politely asking for another one. It is at that point that the scene widens to reveal that Quagmire has positioned himself underneath Lauren where her chair should be so that she is, essentially, sitting on his face. Sex Moments Wait a minute-- yesterday, near the north beach, I saw a small landing strip, giggity. It might be our best chance to get off, giggity, the island. Did you really see that, or was it just an excuse to say "giggity"? I don't know, baby-- I'm crazy with the heat. Take your pants off. Murder of Jeff In "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q.", tired of his sister's abusive boyfriend Jeffery Fecalman, Glenn, Joe and Peter set out into the forest on a "hunting trip" with a plan to kill Jeff. Not being fooled by the plot, Peter and Joe get knocked unconscious after Jeff hits them in the head with a gun and strangles Quagmire when dared to prove his manhood in a fistfight. When Jeff is digging a hole to bury Glenn, Quagmire comes up behind him in Peter's car and drives towards him, smashing Jeff against a tree and killing him. When they return from the woods, Joe writes a fake letter to give to Brenda to cover up the murder, explaining that Jeff was leaving her. TriviaCategory:Family Guy UniverseCategory:PervertsCategory:Fourth Wall BreakersCategory:CriminalsCategory:Army of LightCategory:ReincarnationCategory:Police ForceCategory:Dimension TravelersCategory:Killing IntentCategory:Gunslinger * According to Bonnie Swanson Quagmire screams when he urinates. * He has never heard of internet porn until the episode “Family Goy” Screenshots 31GQ.PNG 300px-FG Gang 1.jpg 300px-Vlcsnap-38668.png 300px-8acx21 356 0133.jpg Category:Pilot Category:School Teachers Category:Father Category:Driver Category:LGBT Category:Invulnerability Category:Metahumans Category:Depowered Category:Legal Guardian Category:Amnesia Category:Cybernaut Category:Multilingualism Category:Torture Victims Category:Suicide Watch Category:Alcoholic Category:Musicians Category:Arson Category:Whip Users Category:Sarcasm Category:Beastiality Category:Pedophile Category:Masochist Category:Rapists Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Veterans